Human
The Human is one of the four default races in Notrium, as well as being one of the two races in the tutorial. While the Human is mediocre all aspects (speed, hunger, battery, temperature), he is able to use all technology. Background Humans originate from planet Earth which was violently destroyed in the past by a Supernova explosion caused by an unknown alien species. Most of the human race was wiped out, but some managed to escape with the help of friendly aliens. Those that survived scattered around the galaxy and some of them eventually founded a colony. Story Player is taking a role of a human captain who spent his lifetime in a search for the ones responsible for Earth's destruction. Progressing trough the game, it is revealed trough the journal entries that he trained at one of the premier academies and earned enough to pay for his very own ship which he named Var' Equinallin. After founding a colony with some of the survivors, he joined the interstellar exploration fleet in hopes of somehow finding the prey he seeks. Eventually he got a trace that lead him to the planet Notrium in the Hive sector of the galaxy about which is little known. The whole sector is shrouded in mystery. Things have only gotten more strange as the crew was getting closer to the Hive. The crews Medic, Psionic has been acting very strange, almost violently towards the rest of the crew as they were less than a day from entering the Hive. He slammed one of the crew members against the wall with his mind alone. To make things worse the crew finds some kind of a predatorial Alien stowaway near the escape pods which gotten aboard in a crate on one of the stops, Dorian Prime, as revealed in Alien, Android and Psionic journals. Luckily the captain manages to kill him with a Flamethrower before he could kill any of the crew members. One day during a routine mission of mapping the Notrium system the crew unexpectedly found signs of life on one of the planets. Since finding new life forms is extremely rare, they quickly took their ship around the second planet. The crew immediately found signs of plant life, animals and ancient destroyed buildings. Suddenly, a volley of missiles appeared out of nowhere and critically damaged the ship. Captain ordered his crew to take the escape pods down to the planet. Unfortunately, only his escape pod worked properly, others were damaged by the Alien they previously have killed. Unable to leave the ship, his crew dies in the ship explosion, leaving him as the only survivor. Avoiding the missiles, the pod crashed on the planet damaging most of the computer systems including the life support and navigation. The escape pod becomes unusable, the food supplies will only last for a day, planet is full of hostile lifeforms and weather goes to the extremes. From there, player must find a way to survive... Characteristics Humans are one of the physically weaker races because they are highly susceptible to environmental effects and hunger. However, humans are the most technologically advanced races. They can gather items around the world and use them to craft tools which they can use to combat their weaknesses. Humans can thrive at temperatures ranging from -80 degrees to +80 degrees. Temperatures lower than -80 degrees and higher than than +80 degrees will make them lose health rapidly due to the freezing and heat stroke effects. These effects can be negated by crafting and wearing an Environmental Armor, however the armor needs Energy in order to work. They have an average food consumption rate compared to other species, of around 1 unit every two seconds. Hunger goes up to 200, but if the hunger drops down to 0, they will start losing health rapidly due to starvation. Should the human consume too much food, going over 200, the hunger will go rapidly back down to 200 as the character throws up the excess food which is no longer usable. Humans only weapon is Punch which is quite weak compared to other species attacks, but to combat this, humans can craft and use all kind of weapons. Category:Races